Googie
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: A songfilc. Rose is upset after getting insulted by Shaggy's ex.


**Hello again everyone. I'm writting this because the idea just popped into my head so I posted it as a writing challenge on my fourm and decided I'd write this since I'm bored and don't feel Like writting any thing else at the moment. My first songflic yay. The song is Sierra by Maddie and Tae I really recomend listening to the song while you read this. Okay this story is about how Rose feels about Googie Shaggy's ex who picks on her constatly. Remeber to reveiw.**

Rose slammed the door to her house with tears streaming down her face. She'd run into Googie today and as usal Googie took the opportunity to insalt her. Rose put down the bags she'd been carrying and turned on the radio. She gave a faint smile as she reconized her current favorite song.

 _I wish I had something nice to say_  
 _About that girl and her million-dollar face_  
 _But beauty only gets you so far_

Googie was Shaggy's ex girlfriend who just didn't seem to understand that Shaggy had moved on.

"You Know Shaggy doesn't actally love you right?" Googie had asked her that day.

Googie was definetly someone most girls would be jelous of. She was beatiful. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to mention she was team caption of the best cheerleading team in the state. Rose was confused at why Googie picked on her so much after all it's not like Shaggy had cheated on her. They'd been apart for months when Shaggy and Rose met. Yet Googie was still hoping that Shaggy would dump Rose and date her again.

 _A heart of pure gold is something very rare_  
 _And the only one she has is on that necklace that she wears_  
 _Acts like she's some kind of movie star_

Sometimes Rose couldn't take it. Googie acted like she was better than everyone.

"I wish I could.. No yhat wouldn't be right" Rose muttered to herself.

Rose thought back to earlier when Googie had tripped her. Rose knew she should've stood up for herself but she couldn't find the courage to do it.

 _Ooh, it might not be Christian_  
 _To be wishing what I'm wishing_

Rose just hoped that one day Googie would know what bulling felt like. The pain that victims felt. Googie however seemed oblivous to it. It was like she was in her own little world.

 _Sierra, Sierra_  
 _Girl, let me tell ya_  
 _One day, you might need those friends that you ditched_  
 _Sierra, Sierra_  
 _Life ain't all tiaras_  
 _You're gonna find out that karma's a..._

 _"_ He does love me" Rose had repiled as camly as possible.

"Yeah right why would he want you when he could have me?" Googie had asked.

The way Googie acted Rose wondered if she had any friends at all. Rose knew that if she had any friends she'd probaly ditched them when her cheerleading carrreer had taken off. That was a sad thing to think about. Why would anyone choose fame over friends? Rose couldn't understand it.

 _To tell the truth, I ain't even mad_  
 _'Cause I know the universe is gonna get you back_  
 _All I have to do is bide my time_

Oh well what goes around comes around they say and Rose as wrong as it may sound couldn't wait to see the day that Googie would relize that.

"According to Shaggy you dumped him" Rose had said in response to Googie.

"Is that what he's saying? Well It's a lie" Googie repiled giving Rose a death stare.

"As long as I've known Shaggy he's never lied to me" Rose said.

Rose wished Googie would get over herself. The world did not revolve around her.

 _Ooh, I hope that I'm around when_  
 _You get knocked up or get knocked down_

"Rose your so stupid of course he'd lie to you he lied to me" Googie spat.

"He never lied to you Googie. You dumped _him_ not the other way around" Rose said defending her boyfriend.

 _Sierra, Sierra_  
 _Girl, let me tell ya_  
 _You can't break boys' hearts like you're flipping a switch_  
 _Sierra, Sierra_  
 _Life ain't all tiaras_  
 _You're gonna find out that karma's a..._

Rose cried some more as she remembered what Googie had said next.

"Whatever but the only reason he dates you is because he pity's you" Googie said.

"Pitys me?" Rose had asked.

"Yes pitys you because.. Well look at yourself your .ugly,fat and incredibly stupid" Googie had said a mean smile on her face.

"No i'm not" Rose had said suddnly feeling like she'd been slapped.

Rose threw herself on the couch and cried while the song played.

 _Big pain in the... as far as I can tell_  
 _Yours is adding up fast_  
 _Sierra_

She knew Googie was just being mean but the things she had said hurt. She wondered if Googie only bullied her because she'd been bullied herself. Rose felt sorry for Googie in a way.

 _Sierra, Sierra_  
 _Girl, let me tell ya_  
 _That high horse you're riding can buck you off quick_  
 _Sierra, Sierra_  
 _Life ain't all tiaras_  
 _You're gonna find out that karma's a..._

"I am not!" Rose had said trying to hold back tears.

"Yes you are and you know it" Googie said before turing on her heel and walking away.

"She makes me so angry " Rose screamed into the pillow she was holding.

 _Pardon my French, but karma's a_  
 _(Mhmmmm)_

 _"_ Who makes you angry?"

Rose looked up to see Shaggy standing over her.

"Googie she insults me whenever she can and today she called you a liar" Rose answered sitting up.

"Don't listen to her" Shaggy said sitting down and putting his arm around Rose.

Mmmmmm

I said karma's a hmmm

Ooh woo hoo

"Your right I shouldn't Rose said laying her head down on Shaggy's chest.

 _Aww Sierra_

 **So how did I do? To clarify No they don't actally cuss in the song because Tae doesn't cuss so those are the actal words. The reson I chose Googie was because Crystal and Rose are acttaly friends and I couldn't think of anyone else.**


End file.
